Who Are You
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Who are you...Alice...your not Alice so who are you " i don't remember"
1. Chapter 1

" oh". A black haired teen muttered sitting up off the ground. " what happened". He said rubbing his head. "where am I…better yet who am I". The boy said standing up and walking toward a mirror. " is that me god what's my name…why can't I remember". The boy said and started to hit his head.

The boy stopped his self abuse when he notice someone behind him in his reflection. This person stuck out not only because he had a beautiful face to the boy. This man had long white hair and and lavender eyes but out of more originality this man had rabbit ears and tail.

The boy turned to get a better look but as soon as he looked back the rabbit man took off. The boy chased the rabbit man noticing that he was in a weird building maybe a castle.

The boy chased the rabbit outside to a garden where he saw the rabbit disappear into a giant hole in the ground.

" oh". The boy walked to the edge and looked down not seeing the rabbit when suddenly part of the ground collapsed under him. He jumped back in time to land near the new edge and looked down.

The boy watched the ground fall and didn't hear a crash so he started to back away when suddenly to hands wrapped around his ankles.

" Ah". The boy looked at the hands and the next thing he knew he was falling.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

" find the Hatter play the game". The rabbit man said and dived into the hole further leaving the screaming boy alone. The screams ended when the boy landed back first on the ground.

" OOF". The boy sat up slowly recovering from the impacted o the ground to his face. " ow geeeez stupid rabbit…wait can I even classify that as a rabbit". The boy said rubbing his chin. " WAIT WHERE IS HE". The boy looked around as fast as he could and realized he was in a forest. " EH what how'd I get in a forest I fell down…I fell down into the ground how is there a forest under ground". The boy looked around again and he heard voices random voices whispering.

" My My dense are we are you sure this is the new Alice Cheshire". The boy heard someone say and turned but no on was there.

" positive". The boy heard again and turned back the original way he was but again he was alone.

" WHO ARE YOU WHERE ARE YOU". The boy yelled ticked off.

" Look behind you moron". The boy turned to see a mushroom a huge mushroom behind him.

" EH". On top sat a caterpillar smoking he to was a boy with black hair and eyes and who stood next to him looked like a human cat. It was a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and wore dark colors like striped blue violet and black on his tail. He wore a black and blue violet dress shirt with a black vest, pants, and shoes. The man had two sets of ears normal human on the side of his head and cat ones on his head matching the striped colors on his clothes and tail.

" so you must be Alice you've finally come we were waiting along time".

" AW come on babe be nice he's lost shall we introduce ourselves".

" um yes". The boy said cutting the cat man off ticking him off.

" ha ha well I'm Cheshire Cat and this is my companion the Caterpillar".

" your late that damn rabbit".

" OH YOU'VE SEEN THE RABBIT WHERE DID HE GO". The boy looked around and then back at the people.

" oh Alice you shouldn't follow the rabbit you should find the Hare and The Hatter".

" Alice…Hare Hatter".

" follow the signs nimrod". The boy with glasses and smoking said.

" your not nice".

" just go we are busy Cheshire show Alice to the Hare and Hatter while I get ready for the queens party".

" alright babe". Cheshire said and hopped off the mushroom.

" this way Alice". The Cat said.

" is that my name".

" ah yes and now you must win the name Alice".

" winning a name isn't fair at all everyone deserves a name I'm sure your really not named the Cheshire Cat I'm sure you have another name you don't share or maybe you forgot like me".

" ah ha ha worry about yourself".

" yes because in this place it takes a lot to stay sane". The Caterpillar said and rolled up being cover in a casing. Cheshire started to walk away followed by said Alice.

" What is this place anyway".

" well my good son this is Wonderland". The cat said and the ground disappeared underneath Alice's feet. " have a fun fall Alice your in Wonderland. The cat said before Alice fell.

He fell a long long time through black screaming when he hit something soft but hard at the same time.

" OW". He sprang up and noticed his hair was longer and he was wearing a black dress a black bow in his hair.

" Oh my hair my clothes they just changed…where am I". Alice looked around and noticed he was in a padded room with one solid wall. One the solid wall it wrote in red capitals, WHO ARE YOU.

" Ah". Alice backed up expecting to hit a soft wall and instead his back hit a solid wall but he was to mesmerized by the words on the wall. When he blinked again he realized the wall was gone and he was in a room of mirrors.

" AH WHAT… WHAT IS THIS…WHERE'S THE CAT…WHERE IS THE FOREST…HOW'D I FALL AGAIN INTO ANOTHER ROOM". He asked yelling a little freaked out when something grabbed him around the waist and neck. " AH". He started getting pulled back into the mirror but couldn't fight so he decided to look in the mirror across from him and noticed his own reflection had a hold of him.

" AAAAAAH". He screamed holding a hand out for help where there was non and was pulled into the mirror. Darkness surrounded him and he kept falling making him close his eyes wishing it was over his dress flapping in the wind he cut through. Nothing but darkness came until a picture showed in his mind.

' Who are you'. A voice said it sound like a deeper voice mimic of his. Alice covered his face with his hands.

" I don't know I'm told I'm Alice".

" you are nothing if you are not the Alice…but do you want to be Alice and suffer or do you want to be a nobody". The voice said again as Alice thought.

" IM SOMEONE I HAVE A NAME SO IM SOMEONE".

" THEN WHAT IS YOUR NAME". The voice yelled.

" MY NAME IS…". ' I don't know my name but I know I have one it's just not in my head right now so I'm someone'.

" WELL WHAT IS YOUR NAME THEN".

" IT'S ALICE". The boy yelled and light flood his view as he hear clinging and laughter.

" PASS THE SUGAR CUBES PLEASE MISS MOUSE". A male voice said.

" CERTAINLY MR. HARE". A child's voice said a young girl.

" OI BOTH OF YOU KEEP IT DOWN… Alice is awake". Another voice said making Alice open his eyes to see he was laying flat back on a long tea table tea cups and other tea accessories around his outline.

" WELL MORNING TO YOU ALICE".

" MORNING". The girl and guy yelled with smiles an returned to their tea that's when he noticed the other boy around his age at the end of the table.

" take a seat". He held out a hand his other held his chin. Alice turned and noticed his seat was a toilet and carefully sat on the toilet. He looked the boy up and down he had blonde hair with emerald green eyes lines under his eyes. He wore a blue outfit the jacket half on half off a hat on his head and and earring in one ear with a hat hanging off of it.

' he looks like…'. " Mr. Cheshire".

" oh nope wrong".

" who are you then".

" Why is a raven similar to a writing desk".

" oh".

" tell me the answer and I'll tell you my name".

" oh um why is a raven similar to a righting desk…hm".

" well my dear Alice".

" b…but they're not similar at all".

" oh he got it". The young girl said and returned to tea and sweets.

" hm very well…I am the Mad Hatter welcome to Wonderland Alice". The Hatter said and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

" The Mad Hatter as in the Hatter and the Hare". Alice asked a bit happy and a bit uncomfortable because he ha to sit on a toilet seat.

" yes now TEA". The Hatter yelled and the little girl threw sugar while the man threw tea.

" WHOA". Alice duck just in time and then heard a shatter. " ARE YOU CRAZY".

" Nope just mad". The man said. The man wore a suit of a bland brown and he had rabbit ears falling to the side. His hair was orange and his eyes were a deep blue.

" so who are you lot anyway if he's The Hatter your The Hare".

" I'm March Hare nice to meet you Alice". March said.

" then who is this child".

" That is the door mouse". It was a young girl with a tan tint of skin brown eyes and light brown hair.

" OI ALICE LET'S PLAY A GAME". The Hatter said across the table.

" a game alright if it doesn't take long".

" alright then see these cards". The Hatter stood next to Alice holding up five cards.

" EH HOW'D YOU".

" you see these cards".

" um alright I do". The Hatter had five cards with spades, clubs, diamonds, hearts, and an Alice card.

" take one card".

" hm". Alice grabbed the Alice card and stared at it then noticed the key on the back.

" now then let's start The Hatter's Game".

" The Hatter's Game". Alice asked confused.

" YEP YEP YOU HAVE TO CHASE PAPA HATTER AROUND HA HA".

" you can't win kiddo".

" I CAN TO WHAT DO I DO".

" in dead what the door mouse said you have to chase and catch me". The Hatter said in Alice's face making him blush.

" Alright then where do I start".

" where ever it sends you". The Hatter said, picked Alice up by the back of the dress, and dunked her head into the toilet seat.

" Door Mouse you want to". The Hatter asked to the girl who jumped at the offer.

" YES PAPA HATTER". The girl ran over and jumped on the toilet handle. Alice felt the water turn and the he was pulled in.

" THIS IS MESSED UUUUUUUP". Alice said holding the card, the key, and his dress down. When Alice shut his eyes the current stopped and when he opened he realized he was in front of a castle and angry man staring at him.

" EEEEEEEEK". Alice scooted away with his hands up in protection and defense.  
" SORRY I WAS JUST LOOKING".

" this kids Alice".

" CLUBS COME HERE I GOT A PROJECT FOR YOU". A woman's voice yelled and the man picked Alice up.

" EH". Alice said as a woman with read hair and blue eyes stepped out.

" use this". The man said pissing Alice off. The man had a grey tinted hair and blue eyes and wore green.

" HEY I HAVE A NAME IM NOT THIS".

" and what's your name because you can't be Alice".

" I AM TO THE HATTER EVEN SAID".

" how you've talked to the Hatter and Hare then come in Alice I'm the Duchess of Diamonds and this is the King of Clubs".

" I bid you a good day I've got to attend a party".

" a party".

" AW yes why don't you invite Alice".

" sorry it not my party it's my brothers".

" then take him as a guest".

" no thanks a boy that wear a dress".

" alright then you can have my invite".

" WHAT".

" oh do I want to go".

" yes the Prince of Spades is throwing it everyones going".

" the King of Clubs, I was planning but I must work the Queen of Hearts, The Cheshire Cat and Butterfly, the Hare and The Hatter".

" oh what do I have to do".

" test on of my machines".

" NO WAY YOUR BLOWING UP UP ALICE".

" I'LL DO IT I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FROM MR. HATTER".

" why must you go after The Hatter when the Queen can send you home".

" because I believe I'm playing this game to win my name".

" EH He really is an idiot". The King said and left.

" Alright let's go". The Duchess said and Alice followed her.

" is this gonna hurt". Alice asked as the Duchess as she strapped him down on a table.

" it shouldn't unless it's another failure".

" how many failures have you had". He asked nervous and held the invitation that she had given him before strapping him down.

" OK LET'S START". She said and pulled the lever. At first nothing happened then the machine exploded so Alice went flying out of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alice woke up he hurt all over And was laying in a dark forest. He still had a dress and long hair and some cuts so he looked around and saw a familiar cat on the tree.

" My My aren't you late for the party".

" ngh Shut up my body hurts". Alice said and slowly sat up.

" well I've been waiting to accompany you".

" what about Mr. Caterpillar".

" he's inside already".

" fine let's go". He said standing up.

" not looking like that".

" EH then give me a suit and cut my hair".

" nope your Alice so you must wear a dress".

" BUT IM A BOY I HAVE A…". He yelled but was cut off by the cat man.

" talk later alright let's go". The cat said and wrapped his fluffy cape, colored the same a his tail, around Alice.

" AH WHAT ARE YOU". Alice yelled and then the cape was removed showing a castle. " Ah". His clothes had changed to a black ball gown, a black mask, black gloves and heals, and his hair still long braided. " ah I'm going to turn you into furniture for this Cat". He said as Cheshire pulled him into the ballroom.

" Cheshire". Someone called and both of them looked over to see the Caterpillar except he had wings.

" ah Mr.…Butterfly".

" ah yes don't speak your name".

" why they already think I'm a girl that's why I have to wear this".

" what are you taking about every knows Alice is a boy but true if you meet the Queen you must be in disguise she loves cute dresses".

" but I must talk to the Hatter again".

" ah but aren't you suppose to catch him".

" yes". Alice looked dejected.

" but he comes to the Queen he's one of her soldiers so as a person comes near he stands near her".

" I see but how will I get to her everyone is dancing it's a distraction and also is blocking the path".

" hm your so oblivious". The Butterfly said and started dancing with Cheshire soon joining the crowd as Alice hid behind a pillar.

" I can't do this if anyone I know sees me".

' who would you know you don't even know yourself'. That voice said in Alice's head again.

" I'm Alice everyone knows Alice I'm a disgrace".

' who are you you're no Alice'.

" I'm Alice". He said through gritted teeth.

" well it's nice to meet you Alice". A male voice said and Alice looked up to see a man in blue with a cape on. The man had brown hair and eyes and a charming smile holding out his hand.

" ah Hello".

" I'm the Prince of Spades I heard your taking in the Duchess's part of this dance".

" ah yes I came to meet the Hatter again".

" I see well shall we dance that way to him and the Queen".

" b…but I can't dance and we're both men so".

" oh what's wrong with man and boy dancing I'm only excorting you". The Prince said and before Alice could object he was being pulled to the floor dancing.

" this is embarrassing". Alice said and blushed.

" if you say so Alice by the way I can only take you this far I have another to escort". The man said and bowed as they stopped in the middle of the floor. The Prince went to the Hare standing in the corner and saw them hugging before the other people block his view now he was stuck.

" ah". Alice pushed his way throw the people and soon made it out mad at the Prince but then spotted him dancing and kissing the Hare. " EH they're really close where's Mr. Cat and Mr. Butterfly". Alice said and then spotted them in the corner Cheshire biting The Butterfly's ear. " them to let's go". Alice stood and started to walk toward the Queen once he spotted her the Hatter next to him.

He was a few feet away when he was stopped by a sword cutting his face a little.

" stop who do you think you are".

" ah".

" oh".

" Ace". The Queen said everyone looking at the two staring at each other.

" ah Alice finally showed". The Hatter said and the Queens eyes lit up.

" OH ALICE ACE LET HIM THROUGH LET HIM THROUGH". The Queen said and the Hatter backed up some a smile on his face while Ace brought his sword down. Ace had an eyepatch and looked like the King of Clubs.

' YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU WITH HIS FILTHY SWORD KILL HIM NOW IT'S THE EASIEST PUNISHMENT'. The voice yelled now cat type of eyes should up.

" ALICE DARLING SO NICE TO MEET YOU". The Queen yelled and hugged Alice into her ginormous breast.

" EH". Alice freaked out until he gave up.

" My Lady I think he's dead". The Prince said and Alice turned his head.

" ah nope".

" ah".

" Please release the wimp I need him to finish the game". The Hatter said and Alice pushed the Queen away.

" about the game what do I get if I win".

" hm what do you want".

" my real name is all I want to know". Alice said and the Queen backed up to the podium then sat in a chair.

" hm".

" what". Everyone smiled worriedly.

" oh nothing dear but we won't be able to give you your real name only you would know that". The Queen said.

" THEN I WANT TO KNOW ALL OF YOUR NAMES YOU CAN'T BE NAMED SUCH RIDICULOUS NAMES LIKE MARCH HARE, MAD HATTER, ETC. SO YOU TELL ME IF I WIN DEAL".

" hm…". The Hatter stepped down and held a hand out. " deal…". Alice grabbed The Hatter's hand and shook.

" I'll win this game".

" a wimp like you oh look you have to go soon one last dance won't hurt". The Hatter said and spun Alice around while doing the waltz followed by the others around them.

" hm". Alice smiled getting The Hatter's attention.

" what".

" I'm going to win if I win I can keep the name Alice".

" yes".

" then I'll have a name and be somebody and not nobody".

" EH…oh look at the time it's time for you to go". The Hatter said and started spinning Alice till her feet no longer touched the ground.

" AH".

" GOOD BYE ALICE". The Hatter let go of Alice who went flying out of the group dancing and hit the ground.

" Ah YOU ASS WARN ME…Oh". Alice turned and noticed everyone was giant compared to him. " AH I GOT LITTLE". He held and noticed noise coming from a door his size it sounded like two girls giggling. " OI HATTER WHERE DOES THIS…". Alice turned to see the castle abandoned so he tried opening the door but it was locked.

" I need a key…hm". Alice thought and then remembered the key around his neck at some point it had a string attached. Alice carefully put the key in the door hole and twisted it the door opening a light shining.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alice opened the door the noise got louder now there was giggling and music. When he opened the door he noticed The Door Mouse and another little girl maybe a Flamingo.

" ha ha…OH ALICE PAPA HATTER SENT YOU HERE RIGHT". The Mouse said an ran over hugging Alice.

" yah that's right where do I go now".

" COME PLAY WITH US".

" EH".

" this is The Flamingo we were playing with the dolls". The Door Mouse said and the Flamingo handed Alice the dolls.

" hey these look like folklore dolls this one looks like the Hatter what a pretty blue outfit and this one looks like me". Alice said smiling.

" do you want them".

" oh but they're your dolls".

" Papa made them if you want we can ask him".

" EH how do we do that".

" like this". Greta said and threw out a cloth then all of a sudden a table full or tea should up at the end The Hatter and The Hare sat drinking tea.

" EH". Alice's face dropped.

" you couldn't make it past The Mouse and the Flamingo wimp how do you expect to win".

" PAPA". The Mouse ran over into The Hatter's arms.

" hello there Door Mouse being a good girl".

" YEP I called you though I it ok for Alice to keep those dolls since you made them". The Mouse points to Alice who gathered himself and looked at the blond doll in his hand making him smile.

" ah I see the wimp likes my dolls maybe I can make so more for him I could make March or The Queen".

" but I don't want those dolls I like this blond one".

" EH…". The Hatter's eyes widened but then returned to normal.

" alright then you can keep it wimp now try to finish the game".

" what's it's name"

" ah names aren't in wonderland only titles if you have a title your somebody".

" THAT'S WRONG YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE A TITLE YOU SHOULD BE KNOWN AS YOUR REAL NAME…". Alice looked at the doll and a letter formed in his head. " W".

" hm".

" what Alice".

" W this dolls name starts with a W yours does to Hatter".

" EH".

" am I wrong".

" I can't tell you because it's against the rules to have a name".

" EH fine".

" well we must be going Hare".

" Alright brat I have a prince waiting for me". The Hare said and The Hatter pulled the table cloth up. When it fell the Hatter and Hare, table, and tea set were gone then Greta took the cloth. The cloth disappeared behind her back but an ocean appeared.

" EH".

" TIME TO GO".

" BUT HOW DO WE CROSS WATER".

" this boat". The Flamingo said pointing to a boat. It actually was a ship but they didn't know.

" don't we need tickets".

" nope".

" alright then". All three of them climbed on the boat but soon the two girls disappeared. " DOOR MOUSE FLAMINGO".

" well hello sir". Two voices said and Alice look down to see two girls twin girls to be exact.

" hello".

" I'm Tweedle-dee". One said.

" I'm Tweedle-dum". The other said.

" you must be Alice". They both said and grabbed Alice's hands. " let's show you around". They pulled Alice to the side of the boat.

" oh I'm sorry but I must find the other two girls I was with".

" The Mouse and The Flamingo they're over threw playing. The Twins pointed to shore.

" HEY YOU TWO LEFT ME ALONE".

" SORRY ALICE I CAN'T HELP YOU CATCH MY PAPA ONLY LEAD YOU TO HIM". The Mouse yelled as the girls waved.

" GAAAH fine where am I going now".

" to the Red Queens Castle". They said and pulled Alice to the top of the boat showing an island.

" it's so close if we don't slow down we'll crash".

" oh come on Alice don't be a chicken".

" you can handle this".

" unless…your not Alice in turn your no one". They both said.

" ah". Alice stared and then the two girls pushed him off the boat. " WAAAAAH". He grabbed the side of the boat and the girls started picking his fingers away.

" come on Alice".

" don't be a wimp". They said and Alice lost a hand but still hung on for dear life.

" GGGGRRRR".

" COME ON ALICE THE HATTER'S WAITING FOR YOU". They yelled in sync and stated pulling fingers.

" GGGGRRRR STOP IT ONDINE SERAPHINE". He yelled and the girls were shocked .

" you know our names".

" you remembered".

" what did I just…AH". Alice let go and fell in the water the girls surprised.

" ALICE". They yelled and then ran to call for the queen.


	5. Chapter 5

" ah". Alice woke up in a forest back in his normal dress and his hair sprawled all over he didn't want to get up he was soak in water.

" come on your late Alice". A new voice said and Alice looked up to see the rabbit that caused the problem then laid his head back down. " EH hey get up".

" shut up you dumb rabbit I quit". Alice said with a pout.

" EH what".

" I QUIT I QUIT THE HATTER GAME DO WHATEVER YOU WANT".

" EH why".

" I'M NOT ALICE I DON'T HAVE A NAME IM A NO ONE AND IM TIRED OF CRAP I DON'T CARE IF I REMEMBER ANYMORE". Alice yelled crying making all the plants look.

" Alice come on don't be ridiculous you've almost made it".

" I don't want to tell The Hatter I give in I give up I no longer have any wish to win I just want to lay here".

" BUT ALICE YOU MUST FINISH TIMES ALMOST UP".

" I DON'T CARE I'VE DONE ALL I CAN BUT YOU PEOPLE TORTURE AND HURT ME I CAN'T TAKE IT".

" Well now you give in I knew you were a wimp always". The Hatter said showing up. " White Rabbit please leave back to the castle".

" ah yes". The rabbit said and ran away. The Hatter kneeled down and pulled the hair out of Alice's face.

" so you quit".

" yep leave me alone".

" nope sorry quitting in this game doesn't exist so your still playing till you win or lose so get up".

" no I don't care please leave me alone".

" AW Alice". The Hatter smiled putting his face in front of Alice's face. " don't give up wimp only a little longer then it's over".

" all of it".

" all of it".

" you promise to tell me your name".

" of course I never take my word back".

" can I guess".

" alright". The Hatter said still smiling.

" Y…Your eye".

" ah". The Hatter was confused.

" Your eye what a weird name".

" what are you talking about".

" the name on your neck Your eye". Alice pointed to the words tattooed onto The Hatter's neck.

" ah". The Hatter sat up and put the collar over his neck. " it's pronounced Yuri and it's not my name". He said upset.

" EH who's Mr. Hatter".

" my fiancés one day he left and never came back". The Hatter said and tried to hold back tears

" oh…hm MR. HATTER I'LL FINISH THIS GAME YOU'LL SEE". Alice yelled happily shooting up off the ground cheering up The Hatter.

" hm then hurry up and catch me". He said and walked away.

" I WILL WIN I ALWAYS WILL SO HIDE AS FAR AS YOU CAN I WILL STILL GET YOU MR. HATTER".

" HA HA A WIMP LIKE YOU". The Hatter said and disappeared Alice blushing.

" he's a nice guy I kind of like him". Alice said and blushed more. " Ha ha he's cute to even if we both are males I wouldn't mind though he has a fiancé". Alice said and waited for his next person to tell him walking around.

" Alice". A familiar voice said and he turned to see The March Hare.

" your going to tell me where to go now".

" yep but have some tea kiddo". The Hare said and threw a glass of tea at Alice who dodged.

" no thank you what ways The Queens castle".

" hm it could be that way". He pointed one way. " or that way". He pointed the opposite direction. " or maybe the way you came".

" seriously Hare I was so keen on meeting the Queen of Hearts and Prince of Spades again".

" hm the Prince is at the Queens".

" yep maybe you can come with me".

" oh yes I'll lead the way". The Hare said eyes sparkling. " maybe he will actually invite me into his room tonight".

" your close".

" we're fiancés though he never has time for me".

" ah how sad". They talked as they reached the castle.

" Halt who goes there". The guards said swords pointing at them.

" it's me and Alice". The Hare said.

" ah Hare your welcome but any proof that this is Alice".

" oh I'm here to speak with her majesty The Hatter gave me this card". Alice pulle out the Alice card and after examining it they bowed then opened the gate.

Alice left The Hare who ran toward the Prince truely he and the King were there with the White Rabbit, a green haired girl, The Cat, The Butterfly, The Door Mouse, The Flamingo, The Twins, Ace, The Duchess of Diamonds,but no Hatter.

" hm". Alice took off before anyone could see him an he ran into a rose garden where The Queen of Hearts sat looking at the flowers. " Queen of Hearts correct". He asked making the woman look over.

" OH ALICE DARLING". She ran over and hugged Alice into her ginormous breasts again.


	6. Chapter 6

" OH ALICE YOU FINALLY COME TO TALK". She said hugging Alice who soon pushed her away.

" MY QUEEN I CAME TO TALK".

" oh sit with me and look at the flowers". She said and went back to her seat followed by Alice.

" oh wonderful flowers what is their names".

" only titles". She said as Alice sat down next to her. " Titles are wrong".

" well anyway this is The Prince of Spades on Earth, this one is Secretive King of Clubs, and my favorite is this one". She said and pointed to a blue flower. " it's Beautiful Mad Hatter".

" your close to these three".

" yes they're my sons".

" EH WHAT I MEAN THE HATTER YES BUT AAAAH".

" HA HA YOUR FUNNY ALICE".

" EH…well can I ask you something".

" hm".

" about the Hatter's fiancé what happened did he die".

" EH how'd…no". She turned on a sad face and picked one of the Hatter flowers. " His fiancé is how do I say it…stuck in his own world and he might not even come out".

" EH".

" why do you ask".

" well I was worried about if this person hurt Mr. Hatter…Mr. Hatter's nice to me so I want to treat him well".

" oh do you like my son".

" ah only a little".

" hm".

" he's…unique".

" ah".

" he's nice kind and pretty":

" oh do you like him".

" yes a lot".

" oh no oh no this is not good not good at all".

" ah".

" you mustn't like him if you want to win The Hatter's game".

" ah but all I have to do is catch him".

" no no that's not the end the game ends when you kill The Hatter in a sword fight".

" WHAT THAT'S MASSACRE COLD BLOODED MURDER THIS IS A SICK GAME". Alice yelled and The Queen of Hearts hugged him.

" Alice quickly inside you must rest".

" ah where is Mr. Hatter".

" asleep want to see". The Queen said pulling Alice up and dragging him inside.

" hey".

" look". The Queen said peaking in a room followed by Alice and there laying on the bed was The Hatter asleep.

" ah may I".

" oh alright Alice I'll see you in a bit". The Queen said and left. Alice walked over to The Hatter and took a strand of hair the was in his face then pushed it back.

" ah…Yuri".

" no it's Alice Mr. Hatter".

" oh Alice you caught me".

" just for this minute lets pretend the game doesn't exist".

" ah what".

" I like Mr. Hatter a lot but I was told not to like him because I have to kill him is that true".

" ah yes it's true many Alice's fell in love with me and either killed themselves or I killed them".

" I won't kill myself I promise Mr. Hatter but I do need to sleep may I".

" ah sure go ahead". The Hatter said and scooted over so Alice could climb in.

When Alice was in the bed he wrapped his arms around The Hatter who was soon pressed against Alice's chest ready to cry.

" Mr. Hatter what's wrong".

" I want my fiancé back he always held me when I was upset".

" EH". Alice held him closer. " I'm sorry I don't know him Hatter I would bring him back for you if I could".

" Alice…your nice to me why".

" I like you I like you a lot and want you to be happy".

" ah…Alice". The Hatter hugged him.

" hm". Soon both fell asleep gaining energy for the battle ahead.

In the morning Alice awoke in a field people sitting in stands clapping when he woke up.

" ah". He notice he was in an Arena a sword in his hand The Hatter standing across from him holding a sword then he realized it started the fight.

" Stand up wimp". The Hatter said pointing his sword at Alice.

" ah…Hatter".

" COME ON ALICE YOU WANT TO FINISH THE HATTER GAME". Cheshire yelled from the side lines beside everyone he met.

" EH what…no this is savage". Alice said standing up.

" enough talk…LETS FINISH THIS ALIIIIICE". The Hatter yelled and swung at Alice who dodged in time.

" EH HATTER".

" COME ON WIMP EVERYONE'S WAITING TO SEE…IF YOU CAN BEAT MEEEEEE". The Hatter charged at Alice who blocked with his sword.

" AH…YOU BRAT". Alice said walking back. " WHY WHY DID YOU".

" GRAAAAH". The Hatter charged again and Alice blocked but was knocked back hitting the ground. He laid on the ground The Hatter kneeling over top of him bringing his sword down.

" AH". Alice caught it in his hand and tried pushing it up blood ran out of his hand. " why Hatter I thought we were friends".

" we never were".

" but we talked about your fiancé I know he's coming back you just have to wait and I want to wait with you".

" he's never coming back like Spade's and Club's like everyone said".

' HE'S NEVER COMING BACK HATTER YOU MUST DUEL". The Prince yelled.

" IM NOT DUELING THAT WIMP I'LL WAIT TILL MY FIANCÉ RETURNS HE WILL".

" NO HE WON'T EVERYONE TRIED TO HELP HE'S TO FAR GONE IN HIS WORLD HE'LL NEVER COME BACK". Cheshire yelled.

" DON'T SAY THAT YURI WILL RETURN HE WILL".

" NO HE WON'T ALL YOU CAN DO NOW IS KILL ALICE". The Butterfly said.

" AH".

" he's gone he'll never come back so just finish the game alright". The Queen said putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

" alright…I'll do it". The Hatter said and grabbed his sword'.

" He'll never come back he's left me alone DIE ALICE YOUR TIME IS OVER".

" Ah". The sword was pushed down more. " STOP IT HATTER…HATTER". The sword got lower and lower and The Hatter's eyes showed nothing he was gone in his memories.

' YOUR A WIMP YOUR LOSING".

" HOW CAN I STOP HIM".

" SAY HIS NAME".

" I HAVE BUT".

" HIS REAL NAME".

" AH BUT I DON'T KNOW IT".

" YES YOU DO THINK REMEMBER YOU IDIOT HOW'D YOU FORGET".

" I…I FELL…OF A HORSE…HE SCREAMED FOR ME HE SCREAMED MY NAME MY NAME IT'S'.

" GIVE UP ALICE YOU'VE LOST I'VE WON SO JUST DIE". The Hatter yelled about to cry.

" that's enough…Wolfram". Alice said stopping The Hatter.

" Wha…what did you just say". He said and stopped pushing the sword confusing everyone.

" I said your name it's Wolfram Von Bielefeld you called out for me as I fell from my horse".

" ah what's your name".

" it's Yuri Shibuya the 27th Demon King and your my furry filled Fiancé who I hurt".

" ah…you remembered". Wolfram threw his sword and fell on to Yuri crying again confusing everyone.

" HATTER". The Queen yelled and ran over to them.

" he's ok Cäcillie".

" ah what did you just call me".

" your name".

" your majesty".

" yes".

" YOU'VE RETURNED". Cäcilie ran over and hugged them both.

" EH". The Characters ran over to see what was going on and saw Yuri patting Wolframs head.

" we look rediculous what's with the blue wings Murata".

" EH SHIBUYA YOU REMEMBER".

" yah all I had to do was talk to myself".

" wimp wimp I hate you I the you". Wolfram cried into Yuri's dress.

" can u change the scenery". Yuri said and the Arena turned into a castle Blood Pledge Castle.

" so I fell off my horse and when I regained consciousness you had messed up everything".

" Gisela said you would have memory lose so yah". Shinou said Wolfram still crying into Yuri his arms tied around him.

" Yuri".

" DADDY". Greta yelled and ran over hugging him.

" ha ha hi there Greta you looked adorable as a mouse".

" really we were good".

" yep although I felt like I was the stick being fetched by a lot of dogs". Yuri said and stood up holding Wolfram bridle style. " I'm tired I'm going to bed good night I'll have nightmares for weeks because of all of you". Yuri said and left for his room with Wolfram who kissed Yuri several times.

When they made it to their room Yuri laid Wolfram in his bed and kissed him once before sleeping for once in a good night.


	7. Chapter 7

BLOOPERS, EXTRAS, DELETED SCENE

BLOOPERS:

Ch: 1

" oh". A black haired teen muttered sitting up off the ground. " what happened". He said rubbing his head. "where am I…better yet why am I here I don't get payed enough for this in fact the show doesn't even pay well".

" find the Hatter play the game". The rabbit man said and dived into the hole further leaving the screaming boy alone. The screams ended when the boy landed back first on the ground.

/

" OOF". The boy sat up slowly recovering from the impacted of the ground to his face. " ow geeeez stupid rabbit…wait can I even classify that as a rabbit I gotta stop smoking crack".

/

" My My dense are we are you sure this is the new Alice Cheshire". The boy heard someone say and turned but no on was there.

" positive girl friend".

/

" AH WHAT… WHAT IS THIS…WHERE'S THE CAT…WHERE'S THAT GOD DAMN PUSSY…here pussy pussy pussy come to daddy".

Ch 2:

" you see these cards".

" um alright I do". The Hatter had five cards with spades, clubs, diamonds, hearts, and an Alice card.

" take one card and call me in the morning".

/

" Alright then where do I start".

" where ever it sends you". The Hatter said, picked Alice up by the back of the dress, and dunked her head into the toilet seat. The Hatter flushed but it over flooded. " GRETA GET THE PLUNGER THE WIMPS HEADS STUCK IN THE TOILET.

" alright ha ha". Greta brought over the plunger and Wolfram pushed Yuri in.

/

" oh do I want to go".

" yes the Prince of Spades is throwing it everyones going".

" the King of Clubs, I was planning but I must work the Queen of Hearts, The Cheshire Cat and Butterfly, the Hare and The Hatter, Kesha, Lady Gaga, a hobo, Spaghetti Cat, the producers, some prostitutes".

" hm sounds like important people".

/

" is this gonna hurt". Alice asked as the Duchess as she strapped him down on a table.

" it shouldn't unless it's another failure".

" how many failures have you had". He asked nervous and held the invitation that she had given him before strapping him down.

" every single project this guy explode once I mean chunks all over there was bloody chunks everywhere…but I'm sure this is another failure in which case give me back that invitation you'll die anyway".

Ch 3

" My My aren't you late for the party".

" ngh Shut up my body hurts". Alice said and slowly sat up.

" mmm girl get your skinny ass in there mmm hm I wanna see that ass bouncing go go go STRUT IT GIRL".

/

" well it's nice to meet you Alice". A male voice said and Alice looked up to see a man in blue with a cape on. The man had brown hair and eyes and a charming smile holding out his hand.

" ah Hello are you the person that I'm suppose to dance with but fondles me when no ones looking and then dump me in the middle of the room".

" yep shall we dance".

" oh ok I think I can trust you".

/

" Ah YOU ASS WARN ME YOU FLING ME ACROSS THE ROOM AND NOW IM A MIDGET THESE DIRECTORS WRITING SUCKS IM SUEING AND GOING BACK TO KYO KARA MAOH I WAS A KING THERE".

Ch. 4

" Alright brat I have a prince waiting for me I hope he's waiting unlike last night where he watched American Idol he stares at Ryan Secrest junk more than mine and I'm his fucking boyfriend hell I screw him more times than I can count seriously". The Hare said and The Hatter pulled the table cloth up. When it fell the Hatter and Hare, table, and tea set were gone then Greta took the cloth. The cloth disappeared behind her back but an ocean appeared.

/

" GGGGRRRR STOP IT ONDINE SERAPHINE…THAT'S THERE NAMES RIGHT I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE I MEAN HONESTLY I JUST YELL OUT YOUR NAMES AND THEN FALL INTO THE OCEAN I DON'T THINK SO IF IM GOING DOWN IM GOING WITH AN OSCAR SCREW TITANIC THIS IS MUCH WORSE". He yelled and the girls were shocked.

DELETED SCENES:

Ch. 1:

" follow the signs nimrod". The boy with glasses and smoking said.

" your not nice and I'm the nimrod your smoking what are you 16 that's not good for your lungs seriously you can get lung cancer and die you should know smokings wrong".

EXTRAS:

" OI WOLFRAM HAVE YOU READ THIS SCRIPT". Yuri yelled.

" yep a waste of time I rather go back to Kyo Kara Maoh pay wasn't great but it was better and we didn't sound so stupid".

" hm shall we go talk about it".

" yes". The two ran off soon a camera was turned on.

" ok ready Melissan Yumi everyone".

" yep boss". They said and snuck toward a corner with a curtain.

" ok ready one two three". Seth threw open the curtain revealing a Yuuram make out scene.

" EH PRODUCER".

" HA HA THIS WILL MAKE THE FAN GIRLS HAPPY".

" HEY MURATA AND SHINOU ARE NEXT CURTAIN".

" oh Shinata must be added". Seth says and opens the curtain.

" my my this is a great moment".

" GET OUT". Murata yelled and they closed the curtain.

" now If you excuse us we would like to try that". Yuri said and close the curtain.

" well I guess that's it". Yumi said.

" good interview". Melissan said.

" Yep now on with production…later they're busy". Setbacks and the girls walk one way the other people in different directions. " good recording day".

" yep". Yumi said.

" I told you not to let Shinou bite Murata's ear own shoot". Melissan said

" ah but that's Shinata we have Yuuram so". Yumi said.

" I agree". Melissan agreed.

" AW YOU ARE THE BEST PRODUCING SISTERS ANYONE COULD HAVE". Seth said putting her arms on the other girls shoulders.

" yep lets turn this into a video girls".

" aren't we forgetting something important".

" I don't know come on". The girls walked into a producing room and came out a few hour later with the final tape.

" Oi why are the lights off it's not time to shut down hm". The girls walked to the lights which were on the set.

As one of the girls flipped on the lights there was a pop and a ton of people standing a cake on the table.

" SURPRISE HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY PRODUCERS".

" oh so we forgot our birthdays…oh well". They shrugged and ran over to the cake.

" IS IT AN ICE CREAM CAKE".

" NOTHINGS BETTER THAN".

" THAN AN ICE CREAM CAKE".

" ah ha ha only if you want lady producers". Yuri said Wolfram wrapped around his arm.

" it better or some of you".

" might loose"

" your Jobs".

" EH".

" we're kidding". The girls smiled.

" after this what's your next ideas bosses".

" we're working on the diary story".

" a romantic tragedy".

" finishing murder".

" ah what a creepy stories you girls made". Shinou said.

" you play your parts well".

" we're also planning for a little off of Yuuram story and if you remember Sara and Leon maybe a little one shot going through their lives".

" I wan to make a chapter 13 for deride after a car hit someone".

" oh yes if we have enough reviews".

" sounds like we're busy again". Wolfram said with an annoyed face.

" ok back to shooting guys you've had your fun cut this cake and back to shooting".

" yes bosses".

" we love being the producers".


End file.
